<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jigen's Dream (Obligatory Beach Episode Bonus/Deleted Scene) by author203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962099">Jigen's Dream (Obligatory Beach Episode Bonus/Deleted Scene)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203'>author203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Anime Has A Beach Episode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonus Scene, Deleted Scene, Dreams, F/M, Love, One Shot, Outdoor Wedding, Short One Shot, Summer, Wedding, beach, jigen is my favorite, mostly Jigen/cameos-mentions of other characters, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/author203/pseuds/author203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jigen is asleep and has a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Original Female Character(s), Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Every Anime Has A Beach Episode [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jigen's Dream (Obligatory Beach Episode Bonus/Deleted Scene)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this after Obligatory Beach Episode (OBE). Not necessary to read that first. Just a bonus/deleted scene. Might have more based on OBE in the future, idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Jigen's Dream </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jigen could not believe this was happening. It was really happening. It didn't feel real. It couldn't possibly be.</p><p>But there she was right before him, smiling softly, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. In a simple white gown. Traditional had been what she wanted, and he was happy to oblige. He wore a tux, complete with a white silk bow tie, though white was probably not the right color for him. He was without his hat, for now.</p><p>They stood in the sand, and held each other's hands in front of the arbor archway thing – he didn't know what it was called. But it was covered in white gauzy, lacy-looking ribbons that whipped about in the sea breeze. The ocean would be a perfect backdrop for photos later. White roses were woven into the thing, and the air was heady with salt and their scent.</p><p>He thought white roses stood for sympathy, but he wasn't sure. Maybe they had another meaning. He'd ask Lupin later. Lupin would know.</p><p>The gentleman thief stood a little off to Jigen's side grinning like the fool he was, holding Jigen's fedora and one of the rings. Goemon stood next to him, stoic as always, holding the other ring and his sword. Jigen wasn't sure how to otherwise include both of them in the ceremony, and he didn't want either of them to feel left out. So they had two ring-bearers. It was fine. No one would remember details anyway.</p><p>Even Fujiko was there. Even though Jigen had expressly told Lupin in a few choice words she shouldn't be invited. She wouldn't be welcome. But Lupin had insisted that his plus one could be anyone, and they had finally decided Jigen would rather deal with Fujiko than with Pops.</p><p>Jigen wanted it to go smoothly. No calling-cards. No swat teams. No high-speed car chases fleeing the reception.</p><p>“And besides,” Lupin reasoned. “Seeing that even you can tie the knot might finally convince her to marry me.” It sounded like foolishness to Jigen, but anything Lupin said about Fujiko sounded like foolishness to him.</p><p>So – even Fujiko was there. She hadn't tried anything yet, but Jigen still watched her out of the corner of his eye. When he could divert his attention away from the woman holding both of his hands. He hoped she couldn't tell – but they felt like they were trembling just slightly.</p><p>There were other people there too. Her parents – an older couple frowning at him. They had met him just once before this, and shared an awkward dinner, where they tried to convince her to come to her senses. The mother had cried. There was a moment when he thought maybe they had gotten through.</p><p>But she had stood up, told them it was happening whether they would be there to witness it or not, and asked Jigen to escort her back to her motel room. He was glad to do so, and kissed her goodnight on the threshold.</p><p>So they were there too, staring holes in his chest with their glares. Her brothers sat next to the parents, looking uncomfortable in their suits. There was an empty chair for the sister that still wasn't speaking to her, but she had sent an invite anyway. She was so thoughtful, Jigen realized, not for the first time.</p><p>There were other people there too. Her family. Cousins or distant relatives he'd never see again after this, so he paid them no mind.</p><p>He looked at her, felt himself smile.</p><p>He remembered when she had told him. It had been the morning after that disastrous proposal. She had knocked timidly on his door, so soft he almost didn't hear. But then she had knocked a bit more urgently.</p><p>He had opened the door, and she sort of just fell into his arms. The sun wasn't even up yet, but he had been dressed in his suit, his things packed. He had a flight to catch.</p><p>“Daisuke.”</p><p>She had been crying – he could tell. She hadn't slept at all.</p><p>“Me either,” he had said.</p><p>She said that she had reached a decision. It wasn't practical and it probably wasn't smart. But it was the right decision. He teetered on the brink, wondering if he would be elated or crushed by her next sentence.</p><p>“I love you Daisuke. I want to say yes.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Next time we're here. Next time – that will give me enough time to let folks know, make arrangements. Find a dress.”</p><p>And now it was next time, and now they were standing here staring at each other, while a preacher droned on beside them.</p><p>A tear spilled out, and he lifted their hands to brush it away. She had told him not to be surprised if she cried. She told him women cried when they were happy or sad or angry or frustrated or overwhelmed or exhausted. Or just whenever they felt like it. Whenever what they were feeling was too big to keep in it came out through their eyes.</p><p>So – she was happy then. She looked it. She glowed. Radiant – that was the right word. He was happy too. If he was honest about it, he didn't think he had ever felt this light. This unburdened. It was exquisite. This feeling.</p><p>The minister stopped talking and Jigen could feel everyone staring at him. That was his cue. “I do,” his voice as smooth as a caress.</p><p>“Then the rings.” Lupin handed his over, and Jigen took it with a little wink and a nod and slipped it easily on her finger.</p><p>Goemon came forward with a little bow, and handed a ring to her. She took it, smiling at the samurai until he blushed and backed away. She took Jigen's left hand, held it steady. “With this ring, I do thee -”</p><p>The plane hit turbulence so hard Jigen was jostled out of his seat and he jerked awake.</p><p>The stewardess came by and insisted rather harshly that he buckle up.</p><p>“Sure,” he said as he did what she ordered. “Say, can I get a drink?”</p><p>“Not right now.” She moved down the aisle to scold other passengers.</p><p>Jigen needed a drink and wanted a smoke. How much longer was this flight?</p><p>He was still a little overcome. Why had he dreamt that? Of all the things in the world for his sleeping mind to grasp. He almost preferred his nightmares to what he had just experienced.</p><p>He stared at his left hand a while, tried to imagine a simple silver band on that one finger.</p><p>He could only do that for so long before he clenched his hand into a fist and hit his knee.</p><p>She didn't have to be right all the time. He wished she could be wrong about this. About them. But he knew she wasn't.</p><p>The plane dipped and rose and shook and he tried – unsuccessfully – to go back to sleep. If only to see her face again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :) Comments welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>